cocoppa_dollsfandomcom-20200215-history
4-3: New Members
Level Summary Thia and Toni search for Unit members and run into some interesting people. Story Start Thia: Wow, there's more to gothic fashion than just dark colors. Toni: There's lots different sub-style, like punk, lolita, new romantic... Thia: It's like a special world is created in each piece of clothing. It's so cool! *flump* Thia: Huh? Excuse me, sir. You dropped something. ???: Oh, sorry. Thia: Hey, that notebook... Are you writing about different planets' fashion trends? Toni: You're studying a lot... Such attention to detail. You must be a CocoDoll, yes? Well, something like that. This girl is a new CocoDoll, and she's looking for Unit members. Thia: Nice to meet you, Mister...? ???: I see, the reconstruction is going well. If you notice anything, please report it to the castle. Sorry I can't show you around. Take care. Thia: There he goes... Too bad, that was a really cool outfit. I wanted to invite him to join us. Toni: He looked busy; it can't be helped. Perhaps we'll see him again. Thia: Sure, maybe. Back to the search! - Toni: This isn't going well... A lot of CocoDolls around here already belong to a Unit. Thia: We still have to try. Maybe when we see the Prince, he'll have some advice for us. ???: You're going to see the Prince? Toni: Waaargh! Thia: Who? What? Where? Blair: Don't be afraid. My name is Blair. I'm just a regular Taurus citizen. Toni: Don't scare me like that! First Runato, now you, why is everyone in Taurus so quiet?! Thia: Phew... Anyway, yes. We're planning to go to see the Prince later. Blair: Then I can help. I'll check your outfit. I may not be a CocoDoll, but I still have a pretty good sense of fashion. Toni: Thia, cute and casual! Thia: Huh? Where's this coming from? Toni: A cute and casual look will show this girl what for! Get ready! Thia: O-Okay... Here I go, Blair. End Blair: Teehee, pretty good. Much better then I thought, in fact. Thank you for that. Thia: Phew, I'm glad you liked it. Toni, are you okay? You're not still frightened, are you? Toni: I was a little nervous. I think I've managed to calm down a little now. Blair: Oh, you're alive, huh? I thought you were just a toy. Toni: I'm as alive as it gets! I'll have you know, I'm an agent of The Star Government! Blair: Aww, he's so cute and fluffy... I just want to carry him away in my mouth. Toni: In your mouth?! Blair: Don't worry, I just mean you're so cute I wish I could make you part of me. Toni: Now I'm even more worried! Blair: (???) Thia: That's a good idea. Some people have become my fans too... Thank you for the advice! Blair: Teehee, you're so shiny bright. Too dazzling for a place like Taurus. I hope you get to see the Prince. I'll be supporting you and your tasty-looking little friend. Toni: Thia, let's call Runato and go to the Stage. I'm not scared, but I still think you should hurry! Thia: Okay. Wow, our first time on stage on Taurus. Let's have some fun!